Grudge Girls
This will be told in play form. Sumerry:Heros are hypnotyzed to fight each other to the death. In the dark of the night a man is running in an alley. He's being prosued by someone. He turns the corner to a dead end. He turns and you see the person who he's chasing clearly. She is a thirteen year old girl with midnight black hair and blue moon colored eyes. She runs to atack him and he grabs her arm and flips her over. She grunts in pain and presues him again. As she is running she's she's anouther person in the alley. A tall woman with black hair and silver eyes. The girl is obiviously not happy to see her. Girl:'What do you what. '''Woman:'I'm not sure. I think I came here to get a milkshake. *Sighs* I came to help you idiot. 'Girl:'I don't need any help. Least of all from you! 'Woman:'Fine. Man runs by her and the girl comfronts him again. She gets taken down in no time. The Woman eyes glow white and zap him with a white burst of energy. The girl walks up and handcuffs him. 'Woman:'So what did he do. 'Girl:'None of your concern Medulla. The girl pulls someting out of the man's pocket. Medulla looks in shock. 'Medulla:'Wow, Huntress you are really off your game. 'Huntress:'Be quiet! 'Medulla:'You couldn't stop a guy who stole a few bucks. Wait I mean one. 'Huntress:'I said be quiet! 'Medulla:'Fine, but I'm just saying. Are you sure you're fine? 'Huntress:'I'm possative now leave me alone! Huntress hops onto her motersycle and leaves. The screen goes dark. When the screen becomes light again Medulla is with a tall caucasion man with curly black hair and brown eyes. 'Medulla:'I'm telling you, somethings wrong. 'Man:'Come on Maria, try not to blow this out of preportion. '''Medulla:*stiffens*Don't call me my real name. Someone might hear. What if I called you Nicholas? (Nicholas):'You got a point there. '''Medulla:'See Victor, I always have a point. And I think something is going on! '''Victor:*Thinks*Well I'll keep an eye on her if it makes you feel better. 'Medulla:'It doesn't really make me feel better but thanks for trying. 'Victor:*'Smiles*Your welcome. Medulla smiles to and leaves the room. In the next room she sees Dovina and Juno fighting. Dovina is an african american with long black wavy hair with brown eyes. Juno is a caucation and has hair like Terra's only brown and she has blue eyes. Medulla finds this odd because Dovina has the power of peace. Befors she knows it they start to become physical. Juno does a jump kick and Dovina jumps to the side and kicks her. Juno flips over and lands on her feet. She gets up and runs twords Dovina to stike another blow. 'Medulla:'What are you doing? Both stop and look at her. 'Juno:'We're talking. What does it look like? 'Medulla:'I didn't know that's how you talk. Juno and Dovina exchange glancess. 'Dovina:'We have no ''idea about what you're talking about. '''Medulla:'Don't act innoscent I saw you! Exchange glancess again. Medulla then reads both of their minds. 'Medulla:'Never mind. I have to go talk to Victor. Category:Fan-episode